Summer
by bionic4ever
Summary: WIN3 (Sequel to 'Spring') The Bionic Project's supervision will be turned over to the NSB unless Oscar can make the demanded changes. He and Jaime have been drawing closer but now he stands to lose her - or his agency - or both! When each of his friends faces a life-threatening challenge, can Oscar deal with everything that rests squarely on his shoulders?
1. Prologue

**SUMMER**

Prologue

It was unseasonably warm, even for the first day of Summer, but a slight breeze playing over the hillside cooled them off just enough and made the lightly waving blades of grass seem to sparkle. It was Steve's first day out of the hospital and his first day free of the hated wheelchair Rudy had insisted he use since his return from West Germany. Jenn had prepared a picnic lunch and as Steve gazed at her across the checkered blanket, he didn't think life could get any more perfect than it was at that very moment...and then Jenn proved him wrong.

''You're..._what_?'' he asked, not quite able to process what she'd just told him.

''Pregnant,'' Jenn repeated. ''As in baby. Yours and mine. In seven more months.''

Steve lifted Jenn into his arms and joyfully whirled her around. Now he knew with absolute certainty that life could never be more perfect.

* * *

Jaime was pretty darned pleased with her life that day, as well. She hummed, whistled and sang as she flitted around the apartment, finally decorating it as she saw fit, with the (happy) understanding that she'd be staying in DC for awhile.

Oscar had stopped by that morning on his way to work (as he did almost every morning) and she'd served homemade muffins alongside scrambled eggs and sausage.

''You're in an especially good mood this morning,'' he noted, helping himself to a second muffin and slathering it with butter.

''I made a decision.''

''Oh?''

''I'm ready for this, Oscar. I'm ready for _**us**_. I called Helen and let her know I won't be back to the carriage house anytime soon. I'm staying in DC.''

Oscar put down his muffin, leaned across the table and kissed her. ''Babe, that's the best news I've heard in a very long time.''

Their kiss when he was leaving was longer and sweeter than usual, filled with the passionate promise of even more good things soon to come. Now, as Jaime replaced the standard-issue curtains with ones of her own choosing, she, too, thought that life couldn't possibly get any better.

* * *

Oscar and Russ were silent as they left the office of the Secretary of Defense. They were simply too stunned to speak, all the way to the car and even on the drive back to OSI Headquarters. There would be another meeting in three days, to discuss implementation of new plans and restrictions and while Russ was wordlessly kicking himself for his decisions and for not speaking up in the meeting, Oscar was wondering to himself just how in the hell he'd explain this to Jaime.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

For the remainder of his work day, Oscar tried to come up with some way to counter the two Secretaries new directives...or at least a gentle way to tell Jaime. He came up with nothing - on either front. _Well,_ he thought as he stopped at the deli to pick up a roasted chicken and vegetables for their dinner, _I have a couple more days. I'll think of something._

Jaime looked radiant as she greeted him. Oscar was still amazed by how beautiful she could look without even trying. After setting their food on the table, he swept her into his arms and dipped her low for a long, passionate kiss. Oscar couldn't take his eyes off of her as they sat down at the table - but at the same time, he couldn't keep his mind from reliving the day's events, wondering what they would do to the glow of this fledgling relationship.

The Secretary of Defense had done most of the talking. ''Now, Oscar, let me start by saying that I don't give a damn what you do in your time away from the office - so long as it doesn't reflect badly on your organization or this government. But when your...ah..._social _activities put an entire Project in jeopardy, the time arrives when we have no other choice but to step in.''

''I'm not sure I understand,'' Oscar began (fearing that he actually _did _understand...too well).

''We have a great financial investment in your Bionic Project and we feel that your recent decisions, being clouded by outside feelings and emotions, have placed our government's investment at risk of great harm or even extinction.''

''Is that how you view Colonel Austin and Miss Sommers?'' Oscar asked a little too heatedly. ''_Investments? __**Property**__?_''

The Secretary scowled, ignoring the question. ''Mister Russell has his own duties to perform and should not have been charged with Miss Sommers' supervision. He sent her on an assignment that was nothing more than a death trap. It could've been handled by any number of lower level agents.''

''In other words,'' Oscar countered angrily, ''other lives would have been more expendable.''

''And to put a nice bright cherry on the sundae, without any Intel other than the fact that Miss Sommers was missing, you recruit Colonel Austin - _from his hospital bed_- and drag him off to potentially the same fate!''

''Would you rather I'd have left her over there to be killed?'' Oscar grumbled. Russ, sitting beside him, had long since turned ghost-white and speechless.

''She should never have gone in the first place!'' the Secretary thundered.

''I stand fully behind Mark Russell's decision to put her on this case,'' Oscar argued. ''This was an important scientist who -''

''Who was an _impostor!_'' The Secretary shifted in his seat. ''We're not here to argue that point any further. We have decided that, effective immediately, Miss Sommers is to be returned to your direct supervision, allowing Mr. Russell to continue with his previously assigned duties. Any favoritism or further lack of judgment on your part, Oscar, will result in this Project being remanded to the supervision of the NSB.''

''You can't be serious!''

The Secretary of Defense rose from his seat, indicating the discussion was ending. ''We will meet again at the same time on Friday, at which time we expect you to have informed Miss Sommers of this decision. If you find yourself unable to fulfill the requirements of your position, we will not hesitate to replace you.''

At this point, the meeting was abruptly ended.

Oscar looked across the dinner table at Jaime, who was gazing at him so happily. How could he begin to tell her that she was once again his direct subordinate...at least at the office? Would she be able to deal with having 'Oscar' in her life and 'Mr. Goldman' (as she referred to his suit-and-tie persona) to answer to, as well? If not, clearly one would have to go and since her ties to the OSI were non-negotiable, Oscar couldn't bear to think of what that outcome might mean.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jaime was puzzled. Oscar was much quieter than usual during dinner and while she was somewhat used to his various distractions (he was, after all, Oscar Goldman), this was different. He appeared content to gaze at her, smile and listen, but Jaime suspected his mind was several million miles away.

He had managed a comment on how nicely she was fixing up the apartment, and Jaime began detailing all she had accomplished that day. ''I didn't like any of the curtains I saw in the stores, though,'' she said, testing him, ''so I bought a bunch of silk worms, waited 'til they spun the thread...and then sewed the curtains myself.''

''They're beautiful,'' Oscar agreed, taking a healthy gulp of wine.

Jaime looked at him curiously. ''Are you alright?'' she queried.

''Of course. Why?''

''Because tomorrow I'm gonna have them spin some more so I can make a set of wings.''

''Uh-huh...''

''Then I'll fly into space and hijack Skylab.''

Oscar nodded absently. ''Okay..._what_?''

''Oscar, what's going on?'' Jaime was truly alarmed; this just wasn't like him. Had she moved too quickly in announcing her move to DC? Maybe Oscar had changed his mind and was searching for the most gentle way to break it to her. Maybe...

''I'm sorry, Babe,'' he sighed. ''I'd really rather not talk about this right now.''

''But -''

Oscar hadn't told Jaime about the impending meeting with the Secretaries when they'd returned from Europe. Now he wasn't sure where to begin. They'd both sworn early on that the OSI stayed at the office and their relationship stayed...everywhere else. But this could directly affect their feelings for each other, especially if not approached with absolute caution. ''There _is_ something,'' he admitted, ''but it's a work something. Let's just enjoy dinner now. You can come down to my office tomorrow, and then we'll talk about it.'' _Please, Jaime,_ he pleaded silently, _don't press me on this. Not now...not yet. I'm not ready._

''You're scaring me now,'' Jaime said softly. ''Did something happen today? Please talk to me!''

''Yes, of course something happened today. You made this apartment your own and it looks terrific.''

''Oscar!''

''Nine o'clock. Alright?''

Jaime nodded miserably. An uneasy silence followed, and as hard as they tried, Jaime and Oscar were unable to recapture the spark that had lit the start of their evening. Their goodnight kiss was filled with apprehension, confusion and fear. That night, Jaime dreamed of a tiny, deserted island. Michael was lying dead on the ground, Steve stood with his arms around Jenn...and Oscar stood alone.

* * *

Steve stared down at the blackened lump of what (just seconds before) had been scrambled eggs. He'd only intended to firm them up a bit so they wouldn't make Jenn more nauseous than she already was. Instead of breakfast, he'd managed to create...carbon. Quickly, he tossed out the ruined effort and (thinking fast) grabbed a red and white can from the cupboard. When Jenn finally emerged from the bathroom, looking pale and shaky, a bowl of soup and a small plate of crackers awaited her.

''Chicken soup's supposed to be good for anything that ails you,'' Steve said with a smile as he poured his wife a glass of milk.

''You always know just the right medicine,'' Jenn told him, smiling her appreciation.

* * *

Rudy sighed wearily as he lugged himself down to his office, almost by force. Most mornings he couldn't wait to get started, but today he just plain didn't feel like it. He hadn't slept well but the few hours he had managed to dose off, he must have spent with his left arm tucked beneath him. He stopped for a moment, trying to rub away the dull ache in the muscle before continuing down the hall.

* * *

Oscar had not stopped by for his usual morning breakfast visit and although Jaime hadn't really expected him to, as she dressed for whatever the day might be about to bring her she felt incredibly small...and all alone.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Oscar had barely slept at all. After downing his third cup of coffee, he rifled aimlessly through some files, tapped his pen on the desk, checked the time and then continued to tap. For a few moments, he debated whether it might be better to just allow the Bionic Project to be remanded to the NSB. There were two words burning neon-bright in his brain that told him that would never work. _**Jack. Hansen.**_ Would Jaime be able to adjust to once again following his orders (at least as much as she usually followed his orders)? They had agreed to leave OSI business at the office..but could they? Really? He had earned his position through hard work and vast amounts of knowledge and experience but that left so little time for anything else. _People have been balancing love lives with their careers since practically the dawn of time,_ Oscar reminded himself. _This is hardly an earth-shattering crisis!_Still, for a man who was used to power and control (and who had devoted his life almost solely to his work), the morning's first task was a daunting one for him.

Jaime stepped off the elevator at precisely 8:59. ''He's ready for you,'' Callahan told her. ''You can go right in.''

''Good morning,'' Oscar began. The greeting sounded so stilted - even to himself - but this was _not _a casual meeting. He handed Jaime a mug of coffee (with cocoa, of course), motioned her to a chair then sat down behind his desk. ''I had a meeting yesterday with the Secretaries of State and Defense -''

''_That's _why you were so distracted last night at -''

''Our outside world stays separate, Jaime,'' he reminded her. ''It _has _to.''

''Right. Sorry.''

''Effective immediately,'' Oscar continued, ''this office has once again been restructured. You'll be getting your orders directly from me - not from Russ - and I will be showing no favoritism. Complete impartiality. At least...in the office and the field,'' he added, hoping to soften the impact. ''Russ will still be here to answer questions and gather Intel for you, just like he's done in the past, but any operational orders will be coming directly from me.''

''O...k...'' Jaime was somewhere between puzzled and completely confused. Up until very recently, she'd _always_ received orders from Oscar. Just what was the big deal about it now, all of a sudden? She decided to hazard a guess. ''Is Russ in some kind of trouble? Are _you?_ Oscar..._what happened?_'' Jaime knew this must be about the mission to West Germany...but who were they blaming (and why)?

''I can't tell you that, Babe. You need to accept the fact that - even outside this office - there are things I simply can't tell you.''

Jaime took in the information silently, wondering what the hell the real story was and why this was the first she was hearing of it. Inwardly, she was cringing and wondering if this was the way he had chosen to dump their relationship. Her instincts told her now was _not _the time to ask that question. She'd simply have to wait and see which version of Oscar (if any) showed up for dinner that night. ''Anything else?'' she asked stiffly.

''Not unless you have questions.''

''None that I'm going to ask now,'' she countered. ''I'll see myself out.''

Oscar forced himself not to go after Jaime as she left the building. He longed to sweep her into his arms and tell her that nothing _important_ had really changed. He'd tried to say _I love you_ with his eyes as she was leaving, but she'd been unable (or unwilling) to meet his gaze. Oscar had no choice but to go on with his day.

* * *

Rudy introduced Jenn to her new obstetrician and then made his way back to his own office, still rubbing his sore arm. From now on, I sleep on my back, he vowed. He opened his desk drawer, removed a small bottle and downed a couple of aspirin. He'd intended to check on Jaime after her morning meeting with Oscar but was suddenly just overwhelmingly tired. With a sigh, Rudy laid his head down on his desk and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Oscar found he was unable to wait until the end of the day to see Jaime. He'd handled things terribly and he knew it. Oscar had always had the knack for planning, logistics and stealth but _romance_? He had been far too long without it as he concentrated on work that always **urgently** needed to be done. So many other needs had to come first - his agency, his operatives, the _country_- that Oscar's own needs seemed to fade into the background, forgotten.

Now, nothing felt as urgent as the need to hold Jaime in his arms. The words (he hoped) would come more easily when he was finally looking into her eyes. At the last minute, as he was walking down the hall to her apartment, he removed his tie and unbuttoned his top two shirt buttons. It was good to be able to breathe freely again.

Jaime opened the door and peered cautiously at him, unsure of which Oscar was paying her a visit. ''No tie,'' she noted, smiling and stepping aside so he could come in.

''I brought sandwiches,'' he said awkwardly, offering up the white waxy deli bag.

Jaime threw her arms around his neck and hugged him close. ''I missed you this morning,'' she whispered. ''Even when we were at the office...I missed _you_.''

The sandwiches were forgotten as Oscar and Jaime sank down onto the sofa, unwilling to break contact. ''Why didn't you just tell me last night, at dinner?'' Jaime asked softly.

''We agreed that work stayed at work. Remember?''

''And the _important_ stuff stayed _out _of the office,'' Jaime agreed. ''I know. And you're right. But this morning...it...scared me. At first I thought you were using the suit and tie to...well, to dump me!''

''I'm so sorry,'' Oscar told her. He pulled her closer, nearly onto his lap as his lips probed hers, softly at first and then with greater insistence and urgency. He felt her tongue's quick, darting invitation and his own followed willingly. ''Forgive me?'' he asked with a silly grin when they had to stop and catch their breath.

''Keep kissing me like that and I'll forgive just about anything,'' Jaime murmured, melting into him. Her fingers deftly began working the first few buttons of his shirt so she could explore the lean, tight muscles of his chest. ''Tell you what,'' she purred, ''let me make dinner for you tonight...and I'll bet I can come up with something very special for dessert...''

''And is this the appetizer?''

''Oh, you bet.'' Jaime was completely enraptured with the man beneath the suit and tie - and now she was dying to find out what was beneath the rest of his outer shell. So much passion, forced to stay reined in for far too long. Jaime suspected when it was finally released, the results would be beyond anything either of them had ever experienced. They kissed again, the anticipation building to where they both wondered if they'd be able to wait until dinnertime and then...

**_R-rr-ring! _**The phone sounded off insistently, just out of their reach. ''Dammit,'' Jaime swore softly, resolved to let it ring. And ring it did, over and over. A very brief respite was followed by more ringing, seeming to grow louder and more urgent - and this time it didn't stop.

''You'd better get it,'' Oscar said, reluctantly releasing her.

Jaime answered and then handed the phone to Oscar. ''It's Steve...for you.''

Jaime couldn't help overhearing Steve's words. He was clearly in the middle of chaos and sounded near panic himself. ''Oscar? Jenn just found Rudy slumped over his desk; she couldn't wake him up. The ambulance just left. They're taking him to Bethesda. Oscar, they think he had a heart attack.''


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

They weren't exactly sure where to go or who to speak to, once they'd arrived at Bethesda. Rudy had always been their touchstone, the one they turned to for answers and reassurance during any sort of medical crisis. Finally, the desk nurse approached the group.

''The doctor will be with you as soon as he's able,'' she told them. ''In the meantime, there's a private waiting room just around the corner. You won't be disturbed there.''

The room was very small, with a coffee maker on a table in one corner and a couple of chairs and tiny loveseats against the walls. The decor (what there was of it) was meant to be soothing but the muted military colors did nothing positive for anyone's mood. Jenn huddled miserably in the corner of a loveseat, still shaken and sobbing from the trauma of finding their friend unconscious. Steve was doing his best to quietly console her, rubbing her stomach in an almost subconscious attempt to shield the tiny life inside. Oscar sat down on the other little loveseat (his long legs sticking out awkwardly across the floor) while Jaime moved almost on auto-pilot to start a pot of coffee.

''He'll be okay,'' she said very quietly, more to herself than the others. ''He has to be okay...'' The coffee now brewing, Jaime took her seat next to Oscar and settled into the comfort of his arms.

Oscar wished he had words of reassurance, but he was barely containing his own emotions. Rudy was one of his oldest and dearest friends and losing him was unthinkable. Oscar's thoughts drifted to Jaime and Steve. If (God forbid) the worst happened, with Michael already dead, what would happen to them? He wasn't thinking of the OSI or the Bionic Project now; Oscar was thinking of his friends – especially the one down the hall who was quite possibly fighting for his life.

After many long minutes, Jaime finally broke the silence. ''You probably saved his life, you know,'' she told Jenn. ''If you hadn't found him when you did, who knows when someone might've come along...and then we would've...lost...him...'' her voice trailed off as Jaime had to fight back her own tears.

''Where was Lynda?'' Steve wondered out loud.

''He had no patients,'' Oscar explained, ''and was working on his research project so he gave Lynda some time off to be with her family.''

Jaime lifted her head from Oscar's shoulder. ''Has anyone called her?''

''I did,'' Oscar affirmed. ''Right after we got here. She's flying out tonight.'' He reached over to gently wipe the tear from Jaime's eye.

The wait seemed intolerably long and was mostly spent in silence. Outside, the sun traveled to the other side of the sky and then slowly sank below the horizon...and still there was no word about Rudy. Jenn had cried herself into a restless doze and Steve was anxiously staring out the window when the door to the little room finally opened.

''I'm Benjamin DuSalle,'' the doctor told them, ''the cardiologist looking after Doctor Wells.''

''Cardiologist?'' Jaime asked, quickly rising to her feet. ''Then it is...his heart?''

''Doctor Wells has suffered a mild heart attack,'' the doctor confirmed.

''No!'' Jenn gasped, her eyes snapping open.

''Is he...alright?'' Jaime queried, thankful for the support of Oscar's arm around her waist.

''He tells me he took several aspirin shortly before losing consciousness - and that likely saved his life. He's still evidencing some abnormal rhythms that I need to keep an eye on, so I've admitted him to the Cardiac section of our ICU. He's stable now, and resting.''

''Can we see him?'' Steve requested.

''Not for at least the first 24 hours. He needs absolute quiet and complete rest. My advice to you would be to go home, try and rest yourselves and call me tomorrow. I'll let you know when he's able to have visitors.''

''Thank you, Doctor,'' Oscar said, shaking his hand. Steve followed suit, and then the doctor quietly took his leave.

''That didn't sound very encouraging,'' Jenn said in a shaky voice.

''He's alive, Darlin','' Steve told her. ''That's what's most important. He's in good hands and they're watching him very closely. He'll be back to his old self before you know it. C'mon...let's go home.''

After Steve and Jenn had gone, Jaime leaned into Oscar and finally allowed herself to let her emotions go. Oscar held her for a very long time, giving her the time to let it all drain out, before they headed silently out of the hospital.

* * *

Just as he had when Jaime had first been released from the hospital herself, Oscar made her a cup of tea, ran a warm bath for her and then tucked her into bed, tenderly kissing her good night. She still seemed rather shaken by what had happened. ''Do you want me to stay with you?'' he offered, knowing there was a guest room down the hall.

Jaime nodded, but instead of allowing him to leave for the other room, she pulled him close. Knowing instinctively that she needed physical comfort more than anything else, he simply stretched out beside her and held her in his arms as she drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Steve waited until Jenn was asleep before heading outside to sit on the back porch and think. As he popped open a beer, the emotions he'd been stuffing down (in order to help his wife) came rushing at him like a massive tidal wave. Rudy had saved his life more times than Steve could count and the camaraderie and loyalty of his friendship had never wavered. To Steve, Rudy was a cross between a surrogate parent, a wise old uncle and a untiring drinking buddy. He couldn't remember Rudy ever even having a cold! Had there been signs, Steve wondered, that he should have noticed...and didn't? Had he failed his friend?

Steve had whispered words of reassurance to Jenn, but he had noticed that Doctor DuSalle had not said the one thing he'd most hoped to hear: that Rudy would be alright. _Evidencing some abnormal rhythms_...what did that mean, anyway? He'd been too stunned to press further for answers, but now felt that, once again, he'd failed. Steve crumpled the now-empty beer can into a pancake and popped open another one. His worried mind needed the escape that only sleep could provide but his body was too tense to allow him to close his eyes.

* * *

Rudy woke before the sun (as had been his habit for years) and nearly clambered out of bed to get ready for the day before he realized where he was. Now that the shock and sedation had both worn off, reality began to set in. He knew he'd been very, very lucky. He'd also been extremely negligent. Why had he never thought to start training a protege after Michael's death? True, he'd always been healthy but the last 24 hours were proof that anything could happen at any time. There was no one to pick up the pieces, bionically speaking, if something happened to him. Several of his past and present cohorts knew of the existence of bionics, but the science, the schematics and the day to day research and dedication required were his alone. Resolving to address that issue as soon as possible (but too weary to think more about it now), Rudy drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Jaime stretched languidly and opened her eyes. Oscar was still next to her on the bed. He'd removed his jacket and shoes and propped a pillow behind himself but had spent the entire night holding her in his arms. He slowly began to wake as he felt Jaime stirring against his chest. Jaime tilted her head up to kiss him and (warmed by the afterglow of sleep) their bodies seemed to melt into each other. Their eyes met, locked and signaled a mutual desire that would not be held back any longer.

Piece by piece, their clothes hit the floor while their lips searched to satisfy their growing hunger. Oscar pulled Jaime's full weight onto his chest and then rolled, taking her with him, until he loomed over her on the bed. As his hands explored her body, Jaime's squirms and soft moans of desire told him she was more than ready but Oscar was in no hurry. He took his time, tantalizing her with his lips and tongue until she cried out his name and insistently pulled him closer.

Their union was soft, slow and unimaginably tender. Jaime once again moaned happily as he entered her, quivering with the force of her own passion. When it was Oscar's turn, he lifted her off the bed with one arm, pulling her as close as possible and bringing her up and over the brink with him. Together, their bodies shuddered and then sank back onto the bed, totally spent and thoroughly satiated.

The sensation had been overwhelming, and Oscar gently caressed Jaime's face and hair as they both caught their breath and slowly drifted back down to Planet Earth.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

''Are you hungry?'' Jaime asked, nestling easily into the crook of Oscar's arm and tracing lazy circles on his chest with her fingertips. ''I could make pancakes...or eggs.''

''I have everything I need right here, Babe,'' Oscar told her. They both groaned when the phone rang.

''You may as well answer it,'' Jaime sighed. ''It must be for you.''

Oscar looked at the clock...and raised an eyebrow. ''You really want me to answer _your _phone...at six in the morning?''

''Good point,'' Jaime acknowledged, picking up the receiver. ''Hello?'' She extended the phone to Oscar. ''It's Russ, for you.''

''I...uh...that is...'' Russ stammered when Oscar came on the line. He'd merely been hoping Jaime might know where Oscar could be reached - and Russ had accidentally stumbled into discovering the new heights Oscar and Jaime had just reached.

''What is it, Russ?'' Oscar chuckled. There was no point in being coy about it; they were, after all, adults. Oscar had never known Russ to indulge in gossip, so he felt no need to formulate a false excuse.

''I...well...uh...''

''Russ, would you like to have a cup of coffee and call me back?'' Oscar offered, pulling Jaime toward him for another kiss.

''No...I..._we_ need you at the office. I'm sorry if I'm...uh...interrupting anything...but there's been an explosion at the Embassy in Berlin.''

* * *

In his bed, Rudy was drifting between a dreaming sleep, true unconsciousness and brief periods of semi-awareness. Vaguely, he was moving ideas around in his mind. Who would be the one most able to understand his work (and to take it over, if necessary), in the shortest period of time? Should he be entrusting Jaime and Steve's well-being to a medical doctor, a scientist...or possibly one of each? The right person had to have a medical license - that went without saying - but without above-average scientific knowledge and ability...

Rudy's head began to swim with the overwhelming logistics of it all. He had just closed his eyes again when the pain hit.

* * *

''...and the West German Ambassador is missing,'' Russ concluded.

''What do you mean _missing_?'' Oscar thundered. ''How could he escape from Interpol?''

Russ wished he could be anywhere else but in that office at that moment. ''It seems they didn't arrest him...''

''_**WHAT**__?! _Why the hell not?''

''They called it 'diplomatic courtesy' - they let him go about his normal duties while evidence is being compiled and then -''

''And then what? They shake his hand and wish him a nice day?'' Oscar was livid.

''Well, he hasn't done anything to raise their suspicions since -''

''Since nearly getting Jaime killed? Wonderful - how noble of him to stay out of trouble for less than a week! Now what? I can't send Steve over there again; physically, he just can't cut it.''

''We may have to send Jaime,'' Russ suggested quietly (wishing he could disappear into the woodwork).

''Send her right back into the fire, and with absolutely no cover this time, since they've already seen her...not to mention tried to eliminate her!''

''Well...uh...Oscar? She wouldn't be going to West Berlin this time. Intel sources put the Ambassador across the border. In _East_ Berlin. We don't know if he's still a conspirator...or a prisoner. We have to get him back.''

Oscar slammed out of his chair and stalked over to the window, running a hand over his forehead and through his hair. ''I can't,'' he said flatly.

''There really is no other choice. We'll need her ear, her strength - she's the only one who can pull this off alone,'' Russ insisted.

''We'll find another plan - a safer one. Better yet: we'll let Interpol clean up their own mess.''

''I almost told them that,'' Russ explained. ''But there's one problem. What if the Ambassador saw Jaime leap up onto that ledge outside his window? From what you told me, someone did. I mean, they were _shooting _at her. What if he takes that knowledge over to the East Germans? Jaime could work in conjunction with Interpol and bring this all to a much quicker (and safer) end. Oscar...?''

Oscar sighed. ''Call Jaime.''


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The scream of the heart monitor brought them all running. Working with perfect precision, Rudy's doctor and the medical team began to rally around him, striving with calm, proficient urgency to re-start his heart. The beat, when they found it again, was feeble but it was there; he was back. It had been a very close call.

* * *

It was all Oscar could do not to follow Jaime onto the transport plane, to shield her and keep her safe. His every instinct screamed out to _stop her_- to not let her go. He didn't even get the chance to kiss her goodbye...

On board the plane, Jaime had already kicked herself into high gear and begun to formulate a plan. She wanted to go behind the Iron Curtain even less than Oscar had wanted to send her there...but perhaps there was an alternative. She just had to find it.

By the time she landed in Berlin, Jaime believed she had it. Ducking her Interpol escorts (with a silent apology to Oscar), she headed first for the site of the Embassy. The devastation there was total - and overwhelming. She didn't have the figures, but quite obviously people had perished...and for what? _That's what you're here to find out_, she told herself. Intending to pick through the rubble (especially in the corner where the Ambassador's office used to be), she stepped inside the fence. Jaime was immediately stopped by a man in plain clothes who flashed a badge too quickly for her to read it or even ascertain if it was real.

''Is restricted area,'' he said in gruff, broken English.

''I just want a souvenir,'' she told him. ''Souvenir...?'' He stared at her blankly and Jaime sighed. ''Fine. Never mind.''

''State your business here,'' he demanded.

''Nothing I can't do later,'' she mumbled to herself. ''I'm a tourist,'' she told him. ''Just looking for mementos.''

''You must leave now.''

Jaime had no intention of arguing. Instead, she headed down the street to where Intel had pinpointed a make-shift temporary Embassy. The same man who had greeted them so warmly the previous week (in the worst semblance of English she'd heard so far) sat at the desk, his nose in a magazine. Without a word, Jaime began to walk straight past him.

''Stop there,'' he said without seeming to look at her. ''You will not go in.''

''This is the _American _Embassy,'' Jaime pointed out brightly. ''I'm an American - and I need to see the Ambassador.''

''Ambassador is busy. You go now.'' Although he did not look up, Jaime had the eerie sensation that he was staring right through her. Were they being watched?

The hall was not gated, and Jaime gave serious thought to bowling right past him but without knowing who might be waiting (and with what sort of traps or weapons) she chose to bide her time.

''Can I leave a message?'' she asked. The man still did not look up. ''Please? It's so important.''

''No. You go now. Not come back.''

Jaime turned and walked quietly out the door...but she had no intention of leaving. At least, not yet. She stopped just out of sight of the small front window and focused in to listen. She wasn't at all surprised to hear the same man immediately make a phone call...in perfect, fluent English.

''You know the woman who escorted our so-called scientist? The one who brought the OSI with her? Yeah, the one who supposedly took gymnastics -''

Jaime gasped at that remark. The only one who'd heard her gymnastics remark was the officer from Interpol. Suddenly, she was very glad she'd chosen to work without them. The man kept talking.

''Well, she's back...and she's all by herself this time. She should be easy to grab if we get her inside a building where she can't jump away. I'll bet she's got a whole wealth of information tucked inside that pretty little head of hers. Yeah. Tell the Ambassador we're about to make him a very rich man...''


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

''She _what?_'' Oscar sputtered, hoping the voice on the other end of the line was mistaken. ''I'm sorry - could you repeat that? She abandoned the agents from Interpol and took off on her own?'' Oscar shook his head. Sometimes Jaime's independent streak was just plain dangerous. ''Find her and let her know that this is totally unacceptable. She needs to contact me at once!'' Oscar gave the Interpol representative Jaime's hotel and contact information then hung up and ran an exasperated hand through his hair. He sat silently, staring at the phone and willing it to ring.

* * *

Jaime knew she _had_ to contact Oscar. The guard from the Embassy had simply too much information - info that could've only come from Interpol. Whether it was one dirty agent or if that entire branch had been corrupted, she didn't have time to find out. Jaime had her own job to do...and now she knew she was totally on her own. She figured the safest place to make the call was from her hotel room and she hurried back there and went straight for the phone. Oscar's answer was immediate...and _furious_...before she'd gotten out more than ''Hi, it's me.''

''Jaime, what the _hell _were you thinking?'' he demanded angrily. ''You have an entire branch of Interpol practically at your disposal...and instead you take off on your own? Their Intel, their protection...you need them! Now I expect you to -''

''Oscar...''

''Find them and work _with _them -''

''_Oscar_-''

''I don't want excuses, Jaime; just do it!'' He hated having to be 'Mr. Goldman' with her, but this was a question of her own safety (as well as the success of the mission) and he had no choice.

''Oscar, Interpol sold me out,'' Jaime said flatly.

''What are you talking about?''

''The guard...Mr. Charm-and-Personality from the front desk at the Embassy? He knew about what I told the Interpol inspector.''

''That's impossible.''

''I heard him on the phone. He quoted me practically word for word. They know I'm here, they know I'm alone -and they know about my abilities...some of them, anyway. I don't know if it's one agent or all of them, but -''

''Jaime, get out of that hotel. Now.'' Oscar's heart sank. He'd told Interpol where to find her. Had he just placed Jaime directly into the hands of the enemy...?

''What's going on?'' Jaime asked, alerted by the anxious tone of his voice.

''Please don't argue now; just go. Make sure no one is following you and call me as soon as you can.''

''But -''

''_**Now**__, _Jaime!''

Jaime hung up the phone and headed quickly for the door. As soon as she'd unbolted it and turned the knob, the door flew open with such unexpected force that it knocked her to the floor. The inspector who'd taken her statement now stood over her...with a gun. His cohort quietly closed and re-bolted the door. Slowly, Jaime rose to her feet.

''Get over in that chair,'' the inspector ordered, shoving her with the gun barrel for unneeded emphasis. ''So nice of your friend in the States to let us know where to find you,'' he sneered as his helper shackled Jaime securely to the chair. ''Now we're going to have a little talk. How did you _really _jump onto that ledge? And I'm not buying 'gymnastics' either; we're talking three stories, straight up.''

Jaime stared at him defiantly as anger and impatience flared in his eyes.

* * *

''You had no way of knowing,'' Russ said, trying (unsuccessfully) to assuage his boss's guilt.

''She should've called by now; it's taking too long. I should've trusted her instincts,'' Oscar insisted. ''Call Steve...and tell him we need him here _yesterday_. Then arrange for a second transport plane to Berlin, leaving as soon as possible. And whatever you do, do NOT alert Interpol that he's coming!''

''Is he healed enough?'' Russ asked.

''He _has _to be!''


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

One hour later, in spite of the inspector's persistent interrogation, Jaime still had not spoken a word. She could have easily broken the shackles on her legs and (with a little more effort) freed her arms as well, but she didn't know if the second man in the room was also carrying a gun. Most likely, he was. While she could probably disarm one gunman, if there were two weapons between Jaime and the door, she knew her odds decreased dramatically. She was closer to the window (with its drapes now drawn to thwart potential witnesses) but at six floors up she probably stood a better chance facing the guns.

So far they had not physically harmed her, but the inspector was growing angrier by the minute. ''You'd be wise to cooperate now,'' the inspector snarled, ''while things are still relatively comfortable for you.'' Jaime merely stared - without blinking or flinching - directly into his eyes with a calm, even (and silent) gaze. ''I'm warning you one last time. I can be _very _unpleasant.''

_So can I_, Jaime thought to herself. Ready or not, it was time to make her move - possibly her only chance. She kicked her legs out and then jerked them apart, scissor-like, breaking the shackles. At the same instant, she pulled her right arm from its restraint, taking a piece of the chair with it and swinging hard. The wooden make-shift weapon connected with the side of the inspector's face and sent him crashing into his accomplice. Jaime picked up the chair (still attached to her left arm) and smashed it against the dresser, completely freeing herself. Both men drew their guns, but she had already reached the door. As she fled into the hallway, she found two men who had been guarding the door. The first one grabbed her but she spun around and decked him, knocking him against the wall. His partner pulled a weapon from his coat and fired, deliberately aiming straight for Jaime's kneecap.

He did a double-take as she went down, unable to quite comprehend what he was seeing. ''Hey Boss, you're not gonna believe this!'' he called into the room.

The inspector had finally regained his footing (and put a washrag to his lip, which was bleeding profusely)...and his now-swollen jaw dropped as he joined them in the hallway. ''Well, I'll be damned. What do we have here - _wires_?'' He glanced over toward the fallen guard. ''Get up, you idiot! Both of you, help the young lady down to our car.'' He sneered at Jaime who, while fully conscious, was no longer able to fight. Although she could swing at them (and take down one or two), she'd never get away safely, hobbling on one good leg. She was trapped...and they both knew it. ''Looks like we have some real serious talking to do,'' the inspector chuckled.

* * *

Oscar didn't have the time or emotional energy to worry about the Secretaries' reaction when they found out he'd again sent Steve overseas. While it was true that he still hadn't been medically cleared, at least he was no longer a hospital patient. He'd been working on his strength and endurance for several days and he wasn't nearly one hundred percent...but he was the best shot they had at finding Jaime and bringing her back safely.

Oscar spent the entire night in his office, lying down on the loveseat once Steve was on his way...but sleep was impossible.

* * *

Steve's first stop upon reaching Berlin was Jaime's hotel room. She had not checked herself out but she didn't answer when he knocked on the door. The lock, though, was no problem for Steve and he was in the room in seconds. Immediately, his heart sank to the floor. He looked around at the broken chair, the metal links that looked like they'd been part of some sort of restraint and the huge dent in the dresser. Then he saw the blood.

His next move was to pick up the phone. ''Oscar?'' he said grimly, ''we've got _**big **_trouble.''


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jaime had been forced into the backseat between the inspector (she'd heard someone call him 'Gus') and one of the guards. There was no question of trying to run away. They would've been able to stop her without even using their guns. She was in no pain, but her leg had been basically split open at the knee. The wires, inner components and a small flap of plasticine skin were all that still held the lower half of her leg in place. Although she was struggling not to show it, Jaime was terrified. If they started probing around in there, the damage was only inches from her power pack. If that was removed or damaged, Jaime would have less than 90 minutes to live...

They approached a large, heavily-guarded gate and Jaime watched out of the corner of her eye as Gus removed a small bottle from his coat pocket, soaked a rag with its contents and pressed it firmly to her face. ''You don't need to see this,'' she heard him snarl, just before she passed out.

* * *

Steve took a few more minutes to thoroughly search Jaime's hotel room. Finding no further clues, he decided to retrace what they knew of her steps through West Berlin. As he headed out into the hallway, his eye caught something very small and metallic wedged between the edge of the carpet and the wall. He bent down and picked it up – and his heart pounded wildly as he realized what he held in his hand. It was a wire, with a tiny piece of an electronic component - _a shattered piece_ - from what had to have been Jaime's arm or leg. Either she had been badly injured or...he shivered at the thought..._dissected._

If she had been captured (and his instincts said that she had) and her abductors had stumbled onto this choice bit of information, Steve knew that Jaime was no longer in West Berlin. She had likely been taken over the border - across the Iron Curtain - into East Berlin or (God forbid) even further.

* * *

Jaime was startled awake as she was dropped roughly onto a cold, dirty concrete floor. This time, she was not extended the courtesy of a chair to sit in. They didn't bother tying or restraining her; she wasn't going anywhere.

The room fit the definition of a tiny, smoke-filled interrogation room - minus the smoke. There were several dim bulbs swinging idly from chains on the ceiling and no other light as there were no windows. From the musty odor, Jaime guessed they were in a cellar or basement but it was impossible to tell.

When he saw she was awake, Gus leaned down very close to Jaime's face. ''Anything you'd care to tell us now?'' he demanded with a cruel sneer. Jaime stared mutely at him. ''How much of you is...like _that?_'' he demanded. When she refused to answer, Gus held out his hand and the guard passed him a small tool that he then held menacingly in front of Jaime's eyes.

Even in the reduced light, it glimmered with evil. It looked to be a cross between a knife...and a scalpel. ''I suppose I'll just have to start cutting - and find out for myself,'' Gus growled, leaning closer.

* * *

''They took her over the Wall, Oscar,'' Steve reported urgently.

''Do you have proof of that?'' Oscar asked, wishing he'd gone with Steve to Berlin. ''Maybe they just took her someplace else, somewhere nearby -''

''No, no proof, but I _know _it!'' Steve insisted. ''And I'm going after her.''

''Steve, that Wall goes 75 miles in either direction. We're talking military guards, watchtowers - and mines. You'll never make it.''

''I _have _to make it,'' Steve said vehemently. ''I'll find a good spot and jump over.''

''Over cement blocks, fifteen feet high and topped with barbed wire?''

''I'll do it, Oscar. I'm gonna find her! I'll call you as soon as I know anything.'' Before Oscar could protest further, Steve hung up the phone. If I do somehow miraculously make it over the Wall, he wondered, _how in the __**hell**__ am I going to find Jaime?_


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was Jaime's ultimate worst nightmare - one that she woke up screaming from and that made her shiver when she was awake. It was a possibility she and Steve were always well aware of but had to force to the far recesses of their minds in order to keep their sanity. _**Dissection.**_ Even the word was ugly - and with the sharp edge of the knife just inches from her face, Jaime felt queasy with fear. She couldn't let her tormentor see that, though. She wouldn't!

''Anything to say now?'' he said with a cruel chuckle.

''Go to hell.''

''I do fully intend to take _you_ there,'' Gus sneered. ''Nice to know you can speak.'' He moved the knife menacingly down Jaime's body, pausing to press the tip to her throat, then tracing his way down to her badly-damaged leg. ''Where to start, huh?'' The blade shifted to Jaime's good leg. ''I suppose I _could _use the chloroform and put you out first...but I'd rather watch you squirm. I wonder if robots can feel pain?'' Gus raised the knife to slash at her leg.

Jaime knew for certain that this man intended to kill her - but she wasn't about to go down without a fight. She had nothing left to lose...

* * *

Steve stared up at the wall, the barbed wire on the top adding another foot to its height. It was a jump he could normally clear easily...but could he do it now, when it really counted? The land mines on the other side were another serious problem. He could throw a rock or two over the wall and see which one landed safely, but a mine explosion was sure to bring the military police - or the KGB. He would have to take his chances, with enough military knowledge of his own to hazard the guess that the mines would be mostly planted up close to the wall. He'd need to jump high and long. Hoping his back could support the effort, Steve took his best shot...and jumped.

His back twinged badly with pain as he hit the ground running on the other side. There was no explosion; he had done it! Finding Jaime without a single clue to guide him would be like looking for a needle in a haystack, but Steve had learned a long time ago to trust his gut. Logic told him that her captors wouldn't take the extra time to transport her much further into East Germany. If he was right and they'd crossed the Curtain directly from West Berlin, then they were probably holed up somewhere very close. His eye spotted a lone KGB agent at one of the outposts...and suddenly, he had a plan.

* * *

Jaime swung her leg up toward her attacker, causing the knife to lodge deeply, just above her knee - but also managing to connect her foot with Gus's shoulder, sending him backwards to the floor. He came back at her cursing, his left arm swinging from the shoulder at an odd angle. The guards and accomplices swarmed around him but he waved them off. ''I can handle her,'' he snarled, pulling the knife from Jaime's leg with a cruel slicing motion. His eyes glowed darkly with the pain...and with renewed blood-lust.

''Looks like we have ourselves a genuine robot,'' he chortled. ''Let's see what else she's made of - no 'sugar and spice' here.'' Jaime raised her right arm to try and defend against another slash from the knife and two of the guards grabbed her shoulders and pinned her down to the floor. Her strength (and her fight) had quite suddenly been drained right out of her. She barely felt it as Gus's knife work drew blood on her left arm and moved onto her right.

Jaime had just begun to black out when a door flew open, disintegrating into pieces and splinters...and all hell broke loose.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A man in a KGB uniform with the hat pulled low on his forehead, stood in the open doorway, brandishing a nasty-looking gun. As he stormed down the stairs, headed for the men who surrounded her, Jaime was certain she was about to be executed...but she could only watch in mute horror.

''These were not your orders,'' the man thundered with a near-perfect German accent. ''Where is the Ambassador? I am sure he will be very interested in your activities.''

Gus stood up, dropping the knife to brandish his own pistol. ''Who are you?'' he demanded.

''I do not answer to you. I will speak to the Ambassador immediately!''

''Either the suit is a phony...or you are!'' Gus insisted.

The uniformed man stepped closer. ''I have my own orders - and the girl must come with me.''

''She is going nowhere.'' Gus turned to his men. ''Get him.'' When they didn't move, his whole body seemed to flare with anger. ''He is _**not**_ KGB! Get him _now_!''

As the newcomer pressed closer, reaching out to snatch her up, Jaime struggled to stay conscious. She wanted at least one look at the man who would be her killer. As the guards descended upon him, his hat was knocked back from his face and off of his head. She caught one brief glimpse as the group surrounded him and forced him to his knees. _**Steve**__! _She had only seconds before he would be executed right in front of her eyes.

Her left arm (the only part of her body that seemed to still be moving properly) snaked out, grabbed the knife and flung it straight toward Gus's back. It hit with a sickening _thwack_. Not a fatal blow by any means (she didn't have the strength) but it was enough. Gus toppled over directly on top of Steve, just as the henchmen fired their weapons. Jaime couldn't watch...but when she finally opened her eyes for a frightened glance, Steve was extracting himself from beneath the Interpol inspector's motionless body...and the guards had all fled.

''Jaime...'' Steve murmured, surveying the awful damage to her limbs - and her bleeding left arm.

''Is he...?'' she whispered.

''Yeah.'' Quickly, he inspected the worst damage first with an experienced eye. One of Jaime's legs was destroyed, but miraculously it hadn't endangered her. When he moved on to look at the other leg where Gus had slashed and twisted with his knife, Steve could barely keep the awful truth from showing on his face. _Her power pack had been severed._'' When did this happen?'' he asked in a calm, careful voice.

''My knee? Back in the hotel room.''

''No; the other leg. When did he cut it?'' He didn't want to scare her more than she already was, but it was essential to know how much time they had to work with.

''Right before you got here. Why?'' Then the realization hit her; she knew why he'd asked. ''Oh, no...''

''We'll take care of this,'' Steve assured her (although he wasn't quite sure how). ''You saved my life - and there's no way I'm letting you die on me now.'' There was no time to try and get Jaime back to the relative safety of West Berlin...or even to a different location. He doubted the inspector's co-conspirators would return, but in any case he had no choice other than to act now - right where they were. As gently as possible, he scooped her into his arms and carried her up the stairs, into what seemed to be an abandoned barracks with separate living quarters attached. He found an actual bedroom just off of a small kitchenette and he laid Jaime carefully on the bed. ''I'll be right back,'' he promised.

None of the knives he found in the little kitchen were sharp enough (or had a tiny enough blade) for what he needed to do with them. He flew at bionic speed through the two offices and then finally found a small toolbox by the back door of the barracks. Steve grabbed it and rushed back to the kitchenette, stopping to pick up the phone. Luck finally smiled on them - the line was still alive and active. As succinctly and quickly as possible, he told Oscar what had happened - that they were trapped behind the Iron Curtain and unless he could perform complicated bionic surgery successfully with what was little more than rudimentary knowledge and primitive tools...Jaime had about one hour to live.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Steve returned to Jaime with his arms full of supplies - and found she had somehow bandaged the wound to her left arm (with a strip she'd torn from the sheet) on her own. She saw his questioning look and smiled weakly. ''I can still move my fingers a little bit...and I used my teeth. Didn't want you to have to do _all _the work.''

''Nice job,'' Steve affirmed. ''Now just lie back and try not to move anymore. I don't want you draining your power any faster.'' He wished he could at least consult with Rudy, but he guessed that her still-intact power packs would have shifted into overdrive to make up for the damaged one. _If only there was some way to put her out_...he mused silently, not wanting Jaime to have to bear the trauma of surgery on top of whatever else she'd just been forced to endure.

It was almost as though she could read his mind. ''Gus - the inspector - had a bottle of chloroform in his pocket,'' she said softly.

Steve probably set a new bionic speed record running down to the basement, returning with the bottle and a clean towel. He had no idea of a 'safe' versus a dangerous dose, so he poured just a small amount into the fabric and Jaime reached out her left arm to take the towel, wanting to spare him in whatever ways she could. She gave him a small, brave smile, put the towel to her face herself and breathed in the sickly-sweet fumes. Within seconds, she was limp.

Steve said a fast, silent prayer then carefully cut away the portion of plasticine directly covering the power pack. He leaned in closer, trying to absorb what he'd be dealing with and formulate a plan at the same time. Many of the wires to the pack had been severed but before he could begin trying to reconnect them, there was a much more immediate problem. The pack itself had been punctured. While the hole was too small to be seen by a normal, human eye, Steve knew it was enough to cause a radiation leak. Not a massive dose, but once they were out of the country (and he HAD to believe they'd be getting out), she'd need treatment for that. Very carefully, he slid his right thumb over the puncture with just the right amount of pressure to meld the edges of the metal shield back together.

Now...which wires to connect...where? Once again, he wished for Rudy's guidance. He thought about cutting into his own leg to use as an example, but it would take too much time. He pictured in his mind's eye the times Rudy had explained diagrams of the various components and their connections and when he had watched Rudy in action, performing similar (but not quite as drastic) repairs. _Here we go_, he said to himself, cautiously but quickly making everything fit back together. With less than ten minutes left to spare...he made it. Had his instincts been correct ones? He could only hope...and wait for Jaime to wake up.

He paced anxiously as he waited. Had he given her too much chloroform? Had he made one of those vital connections in error? Why wouldn't she wake up? It seemed to be taking too long. To keep himself occupied (and in more of an attempt to help), Steve wrapped Jaime's other leg tightly in a long strip of cotton torn from a blanket, in a sort of tourniquet/mummy style. She would still not be able to use it or even put weight on it, but at least that would hold it together. He unwrapped her left arm and tenderly cleaned the wound before re-bandaging it with another piece of the sheet.

With nothing left to do but worry, he sat down on the edge of the bed and ran his fingertips across Jaime's forehead, smoothing the stray hairs from her face. His hand lingered on her cheek as though his touch could rouse her, and...it did. Jaime's eyes opened and slowly began to focus...and then she smiled.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

''Where's Oscar...?'' Jaime asked.

Steve looked at her more closely before answering. She was very pale and although her eyes had regained most of their focus, she didn't seem to be entirely 'there'. ''Jaime, do you know where we are?'' Steve queried, as gently as possible.

Jaime looked around the room and Steve could see fear begin to cloud her face. ''Nooo...'' she whispered. ''Is...is Oscar here?''

''Sweetheart, why don't you close your eyes for a little while longer, and rest?'' Steve suggested.

''Will Oscar be here when I wake up?''

''I hope so...''

Slowly, Jaime drifted back into an anxious, restless sleep. Steve got up and began to pace. Had he done something wrong, made a wrong connection somewhere? Had they hit her in the head? She clearly needed a doctor, but at the moment that was out of the question. He wasn't sure if it would be safe to move her but even if he could, there was no safe place for them to go. Oscar was sending help - Steve knew that - but it would be at least several more hours before anyone reached them, and that was _IF_ they were able to cross The Wall.

* * *

The third transport plane to leave DC for Berlin jetted its way across the ocean and Oscar leaned back in his seat and sighed. Yes, he would catch one hundred kinds of Holy Hell for accompanying the rescue team overseas, but this was the woman he loved - and his best friend, too - and they needed _help_. There was no possibility of his sitting in his office for one more minute, just waiting for word of their fates.

Steve had given them the location as precisely as possible, right down to the nearest cross streets. He'd also told Oscar of his hunch that the Ambassador was working with the KGB. The inspector had known from the fact that Steve had asked to see the Ambassador (while dressed in KGB garb) that he was a fake, so the most logical assumption was that the KGB was behind all of this. Possibly, they were working in conjunction with Interpol from the other side of the wall - and that meant that the American contingent was threatened on _both _sides and safe nowhere in Berlin.

Before taking off, Oscar had phoned the hospital to inquire about Rudy's condition. Would he be physically able to do a phone consult with whoever would attempt to treat Jaime's injuries? The answer: he would not. To his doctor's chagrin, Rudy had still not regained consciousness after his second episode. Trying to cover all the bases he could, Oscar had Russ arrange for a team of the OSI's top scientists to study Rudy's notes and schematic drawings, as well as a couple of world-class surgeons to take a look at Jaime's medical records. When (Oscar couldn't bear to think 'if') they got her home, she would desperately need their help.

* * *

Several hours had gone by and when Jaime woke again, Steve was dismayed. She seemed even more frightened and confused - completely disoriented. _Was it the chloroform?_ Steve wondered. _Maybe they really did hit her in the head...!_ 'Helpless' was not a feeling he was used to; there _had _to be something he could do for her! Her right arm seemed to have regained some movement, as she tried to use it to sit up, possibly attempting to flee, but Steve knew she needed to be as still as possible to allow the power to begin circulating normally again. For now, all he could do was try and soothe her and help her drift back to sleep.

Once she was resting (and since he couldn't just sit and do nothing), Steve picked up the phone to call Washington. The line - active only hours earlier - was dead. Either service had just been cut off to an old abandoned barracks...or someone knew they were there. Not wanting to take any chances, Steve dragged the heavy file cabinets from both offices into the tiny bedroom and used them to barricade the door. His arm and his back began to spasm as he sank wearily into the bedside chair, his tasks (for now) completed.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Steve didn't see it in the window-less little back bedroom, but gradually night shifted into early morning. Jaime moaned softly in her sleep and he reached over to clasp her hand. This time, when she lifted her head and looked at him, her eyes were clear.

''Hi there,'' he said softly.

''We're still...in Berlin...aren't we?''

''_East_ Berlin,'' Steve confirmed. He breathed a quiet sigh of relief. She was _back._

Jaime's arm seemed stronger. She pulled herself up to a sitting position. ''We have to get out of here!'' she insisted, trying to swing her legs off of the bed.

''Easy there, Slugger,'' Steve told her. Another sigh of relief - her 'good' leg seemed to be moving okay. _Maybe I wouldn't make such a bad surgeon, _he mused to himself. ''You're not going anywhere on that leg. I wrapped it, but it's not going to hold you. Oscar's sending a team to get us out; they should be here soon.''

''Is...Oscar coming, too?'' Jaime asked.

''I doubt it, Sweetheart. But you'll see him soon.'' _I hope..._

* * *

The Rescue team was, indeed, very close. One of the OSI's double agents had provided them the Intel to find a point in the Wall where they could bribe their way across. Oscar gladly handed over the money and it wasn't far to the abandoned barracks. Steve had originally found the location by asking about Jaime (and showing her picture) while dressed in a stolen KGB uniform, but the Rescue team had Steve's directions and found the location easily.

They found half a dozen East German agents outside, waiting for the order to move in and capture Steve and Jaime. The OSI team, with the element of surprise and twice as many in number, subdued them easily. Inside the barracks, Jaime had drifted off again (she was still so tired) but Steve sat bolt upright when he heard what sounded like a battering ram. Then Jaime heard it, too, waking her out of a sound sleep. She gripped Steve's arm tightly. They were safe - for now - behind Steve's barricade but it sounded like an awful lot of people and soon they were pouring through the building.

Suddenly, Jaime heard him. _Oscar!_ Was she imagining it? No - he was really there and he was calling their names! Steve was already at the bedroom door, moving the file cabinets. When his arm began to spasm, he pushed them away with his legs. He'd worry about his back (and the pain) later. _They were safe!_

So many pairs of boots coming toward them - it sounded like Oscar had brought the entire US Air Force with him! The door flew open and Oscar shook Steve's hand and patted him on the shoulder before sweeping Jaime into his arms. The little room quickly filled with agents, but Oscar didn't care who saw them. He held her close, whispering tender words of comfort in her ear as she clung to him.

''Want us to bring the stretcher?'' one of the agents offered.

''I've got her,'' Oscar told him, scooping Jaime up easily and carrying her out the door. He stopped to give Steve a wink and a smile. ''You did good, Pal; thank you.''

* * *

Oscar sent the Rescue team home on the larger of the transport planes and then boarded the other one with Steve and Jaime. He'd arranged for a medical team to be waiting and they'd outfitted the back of the plane with two gurneys and a full range of medical supplies. He'd send a fresh team back after the Ambassador now that they knew which side he was on - and Oscar knew he'd be facing the wrath of both Secretaries the next day - but for now, sitting beside Jaime's gurney, Oscar was truly content. The coming backlash meant nothing now that Jaime was back in his arms again.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Steve stayed on his own gurney long enough for the medical team to check him out and give him a pain shot, then he scooted off and sat down next to Oscar. Jaime had been judged too injured to make the flight while awake, and Oscar had held her close until the sedatives kicked in before sinking into a seat beside her gurney, still holding her hand.

''She saved my life, you know,'' Steve said quietly.

''Oh?'' This was the first Oscar had heard of it.

''Yeah. It was pretty damn close - _too close_. I didn't think she was even conscious, but somehow she did it. She saved me.''

''You saved her, too, Pal - and I am so grateful for that. Rudy would be proud.''

''How is Rudy - have you heard anything?'' Steve asked.

''Still not awake, but Russ said he's stable. The doctor has been keeping him posted.''

Jaime shifted on her gurney. ''Rudy...?'' she whispered, not really awake.

Oscar and Steve glanced sadly at each other, both hoping that very soon Rudy would be able to answer her himself.

* * *

Less than half a day later, Jaime was tucked comfortably into a bed just one floor above Rudy's. She was still sleeping off the effects of sedation, as her medical team felt it was best to keep her out for the time being - at least until they'd decided on a course of action. There was no spare leg already constructed (it had been used the last time Jaime was injured) - and the scientists and surgeons weren't entirely sure they'd have been able to attach it if there had been one available. They continued to study the schematics but they all knew Jaime's best chance at full recovery would lie with Rudy.

Finally, after another agonizing 24 hours, Rudy began to rouse. Before he was even fully awake, he was trying to get out of his bed.

''Have to get up...'' he said in a frail, weak voice. ''Jaime...needs me.''

* * *

Oscar had spent the last day and a half at Jaime's bedside. When the Secretaries were ready to spew their venom at him, Russ knew where to find him. Her doctors had reported that there appeared to be no lasting damage from the radiation exposure and theorized that her temporary disorientation in Berlin had been due to the extreme trauma she'd endured. The wound on her left arm had been stitched and was beginning to heal nicely. Oscar watched her as she continued to sleep, marveling at her resilience.

Steve had spent 24 hours under observation (with Jenn by his side for the entirety) before being released...but he hadn't left the hospital. He alternated between Rudy's room and Jaime's, willing each one to recover for the other one's sake. He had just brought Oscar a cup of coffee and a sandwich and returned to Rudy's room to find a jubilant Doctor DuSalle...and Rudy sitting up in his bed!

Steve resisted the urge to rush over and hug his old friend. He looked so frail. ''Hey, Doc,'' he said in an easy tone, ''good to see ya back!''

''Steve...'' Rudy managed a smile, then quickly grew serious. ''Is Jaime alright? I know she's here - and _they_won't tell me anything...''

Doctor DuSalle stepped in. ''Doctor Wells, as _your _doctor, I must insist that you take it easy. You've just survived two heart attacks -''

''_Mild _heart attacks...''

''Be that as it may, you need rest, rest and more rest. Yes, Miss Sommers is a patient. Unlike you, she is _resting_.''

''I get the picture,'' Rudy sighed, settling back into his bed. ''Steve,'' he persisted.

''Yeah, Doc?''

''Tell her I'll be in to see her as soon as my esteemed colleague here allows it. And...send her my love.''

* * *

With Rudy improving, Jaime's doctors decided it was time to ease up on the sedation and allow her to regain her senses. When the time came, Oscar leaned anxiously over her bed, wondering exactly what sort of shape she'd be in - emotionally as well as physically. She didn't know about Rudy's second incident – would she be expecting to wake up fully repaired and recovered?


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Oscar had hoped to shield her from it, at least at first, but Jaime was insistent. ''I wanna see my leg,'' she repeated. It was the first time she'd been fully awake (and coherent) since it had been virtually destroyed, and she was determined to look. When Oscar wouldn't help her, she hoisted herself up in bed and began slowly unwrapping the long, tight cotton bandage.

''Why don't you let me do that?'' a quiet voice asked from the door.

''_Rudy_!'' If she could have, Jaime would've bounced from the bed and straight to his wheelchair for an enormous hug. Her eyes filled with happy tears as Steve wheeled their friend close to her side.

''It was either this or have him sneak up here on his own,'' Doctor DuSalle explained to Oscar. He helped to lower Jaime's bed so that Rudy, already in Doctor Mode, could take a look at his patient.

''How do you feel, Honey?'' Rudy asked gently. ''Any pain?''

''Not really. I can't move the right one at all, though. It's...gone, Rudy.''

Rudy nodded grimly. ''They told me.'' He moved to examine the left one first. ''Excellent workmanship, Doctor Austin,'' he enthused. ''Other than some new plasticine to cover it, she should be good to go.'' He began unwrapping Jaime's right leg...and his face went pale. He tried to hide the shock from her even while she attempted to reassure him.

''I know it's bad,'' she said softly.

''Needs to be replaced,'' Rudy agreed, already beginning to wrap it back up. His experienced eye had seen everything he'd needed to see.

''I think that's enough for one night,'' Doctor DuSalle suggested. ''Maybe in the morning, you can meet with her treatment team and work something out. For now, I'd like to get you back to bed.''

Rudy nodded - and reached over to pat Jaime's shoulder. ''I'll be back to see you tomorrow,'' he told her. ''You rest now, too, okay?''

Jaime gave him a smile as he was wheeled away. Oscar nodded to Steve to stay with Jaime while he followed Rudy out into the hall and back to his room. He waited until the doctor was in his own bed (and more importantly, away from Jaime's immediate range of hearing). ''How is she _really_, Doc?'' he finally asked.

''It's amazing that her power pack wasn't blown to shreds. That much radiation and she wouldn't have stood a chance.''

''Is she in any danger, leaving it attached for now?''

''I don't think so. I'll keep as close an eye on her as they'll let me until we can get her a new one. But I do think it would traumatize her more to have no leg at all.''

''I agree,'' Oscar said.

''Steve did a remarkable job on the other leg,'' Rudy continued. ''He told me he fixed a very small leak, and I spoke with Jaime's doctors - she shows no lasting effects from the radiation. The re-wiring he did...simply...perfect...''

Oscar could tell that Rudy was more than ready for sleep, so he said goodnight - and thank you - and returned to Jaime's side. She was definitely on the mend. As long as the leg was kept wrapped and she didn't try to use it, she'd be able to go home (in a wheelchair, of course) in a couple more days. Her condition was no longer life-threatening, so Oscar knew it was time to attend to the other pressing matters at hand. After spending another hour with Jaime, reminiscing about picnics, roller coasters and the new plateau they had just reached before everything went haywire, he kissed her goodnight and headed home to prepare for what the next day would bring. He brewed himself a fresh pot of good, strong coffee and sat down at the desk in his den. He had a lot of work to do before morning.

Oscar was no longer content to wait until the two Secretaries demanded to see him. Instead of being forced into a defensive corner, he'd play the offense instead...and hope for the best...


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

He didn't have an appointment, but something told Oscar that wouldn't be a problem. He arrived very early, sharing coffee with the night watchman in the anteroom outside the office of the Secretary of Defense. Oscar guessed correctly that (like himself) the Secretary might stroll in well before his own receptionist, and the very instant the elevator _ding_-ed, Oscar was on his feet.

''Good morning, Sir!'' he said briskly, smiling in response to the questioning gaze of Arthur Hammond.

''I assumed you'd be hiding in your own office,'' Secretary Hammond harrumphed, ''after that most recent debacle of yours.'' Reluctantly, he motioned for Oscar to follow him inside.

''On the contrary, Sir,'' Oscar countered with all the optimism he could muster, ''I wanted to fill you in personally on the successes we've achieved.''

Hammond snorted as he poured a cup of coffee from the pot his receptionist set on 'timer' every night before she left. ''It's my understanding that Miss Sommers and Colonel Austin have both been hospitalized as a direct result of another of _your _rash decisions.''

''Colonel Austin was only admitted overnight, for observation - and Miss Sommers is expected to be discharged in another two or three days.''

''And nothing was resolved by their little excursion across the Iron Curtain -'' he paused to glare accusingly at Oscar, ''_was it_?''

''Miss Sommers was able to locate a dirty Interpol agent and Colonel Austin was able to link him to a small contingent of the KGB - _and _to the West German Ambassador.''

''Who is _still _at large!'' Hammond snapped.

''For the moment, yes,'' Oscar admitted, ''but we've drastically narrowed the area to the point where our men will be moving in to take him into custody sometime today. Tomorrow, at the very latest.''

''And we're left with...what? Two injured cyborgs - one of them with a leg that is currently unrepairable -''

''Miss Sommers' leg will be replaced as soon as Rudy Wells is able to -''

''Once again, too many casualties for such sparse results, Oscar! Secretary Baines and myself have reached the conclusion that you are no longer able - or possibly willing - to carry out your assigned duties.''

''Sir, I have to respectfully disagree,'' Oscar told him, placing the file that was the result of his night's work on the desk. ''I've charted the efficiency of the OSI in general - and the Bionic Project in particular - with an eye to both costs and labor. If you'd take a look -''

''It's too late, Oscar. Your Bionic Project is anything but cost-effective and efficient. It will be remanded immediately to the supervision of Jack Hansen and -''

''No. Sir, you can't do that!''

''It's done,'' Hammond said flatly. ''You will retain the rest of your duties _for now_, until we analyze your further effectiveness."

''Hansen still thinks of Jaime and Steve as little more than _robots_!''

The Secretary picked up his phone, signifying his intention to go on with his day - with no further input from Oscar.

Oscar opened his mouth to argue and (realizing it was futile, at least for now), snatched his file folder off of the desk and walked briskly out of the office. He made record time back to his own office, where he resolutely began doing the only thing he felt he _could _do. He removed the framed photos from the credenza and placed them neatly in a box, along with the books and papers that were his and his alone. The last thing Oscar did was remove the flag from the wall - the American flag that had once been draped over his brother Sam's coffin. He folded it neatly, almost reverently, placed it on top of the box and strode out of the office without looking back.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

If Oscar was honest with himself, he had to admit that he'd known this was a possibility - still, the rejection of his efforts _stung_ and he found himself suddenly at very loose ends. Without the suit-and-tie persona to slip into, what was left for him? Of course..._Jaime_. Before heading home for his first night as a civilian, Oscar stopped off at the hospital to tell Jaime the news.

She spotted the difference in his demeanor immediately and although she'd never been completely filled in on the situation, her summation was uncannily accurate. ''_They _got to you, didn't they?'' she asked quietly.

''Actually, I went to them - to Hammond, anyhow,'' Oscar admitted.

''And?''

''Effective an hour ago, Jack Hansen is your new boss.''

''They _fired _you?!'' Jaime was beyond stunned.

''No. They handed the Bionic Project over to the NSB...and I quit. They're probably realizing that part just about now.'' Very briefly, he gave her a watered-down version of the morning's meeting.

''Oh, Oscar!''

''It won't be so bad,'' he told her...assuring neither one of them.

''It'll be _terrible_! It...it's already terrible! They can't do this!''

''They can, Babe - and they did. I'm so sorry.'' Oscar looked down at his clothes. He was acutely aware that the trimmings of his former station were no longer necessary. ''I think I'll change into something more appropriate...and comfortable. I'll be back later, okay?'' He kissed Jaime and turned to go.

''But...Oscar!'' Her protestations flew into the hallway, but Oscar was already gone. Resolutely, Jaime picked up the phone. ''Steve?'' she began. ''I need your help...''

* * *

Within the hour, while Secretary Baines was meeting with Secretary Hammond to discuss the morning's events, they had an unexpected interruption. While Steve would normally have made an appointment (if he could manage to get one with either of them), today he felt neither courteous nor respectful. With a single, insistent knock on the office door, he made his own way in, pushing Jaime's wheelchair straight up to the two flabbergasted men.

''What's the meaning of this?'' Hammond blustered. ''This is _unacceptable!_''

''The meaning of this - _Sir_-'' Jaime began bitterly, ''is that you've made a terrible mistake. We're here to make it right, before it's too late.''

''Excuse me?'' Baines retorted. ''Have you even been released from the hospital yet, Miss Sommers?''

''Well...not exactly, but -''

''So the Colonel here has kidnapped you?''

''Come back to Planet Earth, would ya?'' she snapped, surprised by her own disrespect but unable to keep herself muzzled when it came to Oscar. ''Steve and I are here to tell you that we will NOT - under any circumstances - take orders from Jack Hansen! You can threaten us, jail us...do your worst! It's NOT gonna happen.''

The two Secretaries looked expectantly at Steve, who shrugged. ''The lady said it best. And she's right. Oscar has never done anything other than _his job_ - to the very best of his abilities - and for you to do this to him and then allow him to walk away...'' Steve shook his head. ''_That_, Gentlemen, is what's unacceptable.''

''Did Goldman put you up to this?'' Baines demanded.

''Oscar doesn't even know we're here,'' Jaime replied. ''He'd never have wanted me to leave the hospital. He genuinely _cares_ about Steve, about me and about this program. _Do you?_''

''Your devotion is quite touching,'' Hammond told her, ''but seriously misplaced. And that's the reason this program has been transferred. There is far too much emotion in an area where feelings and emotions have no place. Intelligence is fact-based and action-oriented, and -''

''And you've punished Oscar precisely because he _did _take action?'' Jaime argued.

''He took the wrong actions, based on emotions. Young Lady, you've just made my point for me.''

''Hardly,'' Jaime grumbled. ''How can you say emotions have no place in what we do? One of the first things Oscar taught me was to always trust my gut, to go with what I _felt_...and he was right! The NSB and Hansen, well...they are cold and calculating and maybe that's why you favor them. But Oscar does miracles every single day for his agency and for his country! If you can't see that, then maybe you don't deserve to have him here. And regardless of what you might do to us, if Oscar is gone...Steve and I are gone, too.'' She flashed a brave, defiant smile at the two speechless men as Steve wheeled her toward the door. ''It's your choice, Gentlemen. Your move.''


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

In a short-sleeved shirt, khakis and a comfortable pair of nearly-forgotten old loafers, Oscar felt so much better that he decided to bypass the bourbon as unnecessary. Without the 'Mr. Goldman' facade to uphold, the suit (and especially the tie) had felt as if they were strangling him. How many years had he forced them on, only to hide who he really was, deep inside? It was Summer, damn it! Time to shed the old skin and step into a new life...with Jaime.

He couldn't wait to share this epiphany - and hurried back to her hospital room. Except...Jaime wasn't there. He was just about to track down her doctor (had something terrible happened...?) when he found the note, propped on the bedside table.

_I'm with Steve, taking care of something that just couldn't wait. Please don't worry. I'll be back soon. - Jaime_

Oscar feared that he knew precisely where they'd gone – and it took every bit of his resolve not to hightail over there to try and stop them. _Does she really think she can change their minds?_ he pondered. _You can't reason with a brick wall, Babe...and they're likely to put you away!_

He knew that by joining them, he'd make a bad situation into a truly ugly one, so Oscar had no choice but to sit down beside Jaime's bed...and wait.

Steve whipped the wheelchair through the door, obviously hoping to have Jaime back in her bed before anyone knew she'd been gone - and he stopped short when he saw Oscar.

''I guess I don't have to ask where you both were,'' Oscar surmised.

Steve sensed that the coming conversation was one better left to just two people (and he wasn't one of them), so he lifted Jaime into the bed and nodded to Oscar. ''I think...I'll leave you two alone to talk,'' he announced, leaving quickly before either of them could argue.

''I'm sorry, Oscar,'' Jaime stammered. ''I...um...''

''Don't apologize,'' he said gently. ''I'm not your boss; not anymore.''

''Well, see...you just might be. Soon. I'm just sorry we did this without telling you, but -''

''But I'd have tried to stop you,'' Oscar finished for her, ''and with good reason!''

''I had stuff I needed to say - and they needed to hear it! Steve and I...we're not gonna listen to Hansen. We just won't! And I - we - told them so!''

Oscar groaned. That was exactly what he'd hoped they _hadn't _told the Secretaries. ''Jaime,they're not just going to grant you an early retirement -''

''I know that. But I don't think they're ready to lose all three of us - and even if they are...well...I'll take my chances. You're worth it!''

Oscar shifted from the chair to the edge of the bed, wrapping Jaime in his arms. ''Babe, I appreciate the thought. Really, I do - but believe it or not, I think I might be happier...like this.''

''But your career...it's always meant so much to you!''

''It's taken me too long to realize what's really important, I suppose. But _this_ -'' he paused to kiss her tenderly on the lips, ''is what truly matters. Pushing papers around a desk, having whole squadrons of men - and women - who moved on my command...it wasn't _life_. It was just a way to mark the days and to pass the time until _us_.''

Jaime had never heard so much emotion flood out of Oscar all in one breath before. ''Oscar, I -''

Oscar silenced her with another kiss, then leaned back just slightly, smiling at her with his whole face. Amazingly, his 'worry lines' seemed to have faded into almost non-existence. ''I love you,'' he said softly. ''If you don't want to work for Jack Hansen, then I'll back you with whatever pull I might still have left, but what I would _really _like to do is take you home - as soon as the doctors give their okay - tuck you into your own warm, comfortable bed and then crawl in beside you and make love to you in ways you've never even imagined.''

Jaime's eyes glistened with anticipation at what he'd just said - and brimmed with tears at what he was so willingly giving up. ''Even with just one leg?'' she managed to ask.

Oscar grinned. ''I don't see that leg as a necessary part of the equation.''


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

''They couldn't keep Rudy in bed a minute longer,'' Oscar chuckled as he triumphantly wheeled Jaime out of the hospital.

''Fresh air smells so good!'' Jaime exclaimed. She was finally going _home_. ''But what about Rudy? Is he really well enough to be outta bed?''

Oscar couldn't resist bending down to kiss her. ''He's certainly well enough to give the medical staff grief if they even try and argue some sense into him.''

Rudy was determined to construct a new leg for Jaime without any further delays, and if he couldn't do that in his lab, well then the lab would simply have to come to him. A make-shift work area had been set up in a room across the hall from the ICU (with two guards stationed at the door at all times) and Rudy was there every spare minute, educating his fellow doctors as he worked. He vowed to himself that Steve and Jaime would never again face the need for bionic surgery with no one available (or sufficiently knowledgeable) to take care of them.

''He's certainly a tough old bird,'' Oscar said lightly as he lifted Jaime into the car.

''Hopefully, he'll get to fly the coop soon,'' Jaime agreed, chuckling.

''I doubt anyone here would even try to clip his wings.''

''A real feather in our cap, having him on our side.''

''Now let's get you back to your nest,'' Oscar concluded.

* * *

''Sounds like quite a productive day,'' Jenn said, smiling at Steve over an early dinner.

''Jaime was magnificent - I wish you could've heard her. She really let 'em have it, with both barrels.''

Jenn was bright, intuitive...and a little frightened for her husband and Jaime. ''And that didn't make them any angrier?'' she asked gently.

''Well...probably did. But hopefully it got them thinking too...'' He raised his wine glass and clinked it to Jenn's orange juice. ''To the future,'' he toasted.

* * *

Oscar kept his promise to Jaime. Once she was back on her own turf and they'd had a bite to eat, he drew back the covers on her bed, fluffed the pillows...and her immobile leg was suddenly a non-issue. Blissfully, they brought each other back to where they had been before the phone calls that had so suddenly brought happiness to a halt. They'd been interrupted both times they'd been this close in the past. It simply _couldn't _happen again.

Except...it did. But this time, neither one of them cared. ''It's probably for you,'' Jaime said softly, unwillingly to open her arms enough to let him get up.

But Oscar wasn't going anywhere. ''Not my responsibility anymore - remember?'' Carefully, he reached down and pulled the cord out of the wall outlet, then both of his hands (and his mouth and the rest of his body) returned their full attention to Jaime. ''They can call back later.''

Jaime and Oscar took their time - they had a lot of lost time to make up for. Hours later, they reluctantly peeled themselves out of the warmth of the afterglow to scrounge for something for dinner. They had been far too wrapped up in each other to notice any sirens...

''We could order take-out,'' Oscar suggested. ''Or better yet, delivery.'' He moved to plug the phone back in, but Jaime's arms wrapped around him and he reconsidered.

''I'd say you already delivered,'' she whispered into his ear.

The phone forgotten, Oscar lifted Jaime into her chair and wheeled her out into the kitchen. ''What would Milady like, then, for her evening's sustenance?'' he asked.

An evil grin crossed Jaime's face. ''Really want me to tell you?''

''Calories, Babe,'' he laughed. ''Rudy'll have my head if I wear you out too badly and then don't even feed you.''

Jaime shot him a playful fake pout. Then she realized she couldn't reach the freezer or the stove top from her wheelchair...and her smile fell away for real.

Oscar caught the change in mood immediately. ''I could make a couple of omelets,'' he suggested. He brushed away the lone tear that Jaime was stubbornly refusing to let fall. ''Only another week or so. It won't be so bad.''

''I'm just...frustrated.''

''I know,'' Oscar empathized. ''But the worst is over. You'll be back on your feet before you know it.''

Jaime nodded, trying to rally herself back into a better mood. ''There's a pizza in the freezer,'' she told him. ''Extra cheese in the fridge.'' She began wheeling herself toward the living room and paused at the window. There were an awful lot of sirens...and they sounded _close_. As Oscar unwrapped the pizza and put it into the oven, she flipped on the television.

''Oh no...'' she whispered. ''_Oh NO_!'' she cried, louder this time. Oscar was instantly at her side and they both stared in disbelief at the live news feed coming from the television.

_OSI Headquarters was on __**fire**__._


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The OSI might not have been 'his' anymore but in Oscar's mind there was no choice to be made; he was going. He _had _to! He leaned down to kiss Jaime. ''I'll call you when I can,'' he promised.

''Be careful...'' was all she could manage as she stared in horror at the televised images. She longed to go with him - to help in any way she could - but she'd be no use to anyone in a wheelchair...and they both knew it.

''I love you,'' they told each other - and then Oscar was gone...and Jaime was left alone, cursing the unaccustomed (and despised) feeling of helplessness.

A few minutes later, there was a quiet knock on the door. ''Jaime...it's Jenn,'' her friend called from the hallway. Jaime wheeled herself over to open the door and the two women shared an empathetic hug.

''Steve is...down there,'' Jenn told Jaime as they returned to the living room...and the TV. ''I told him I was coming here - and he'll call as soon as there's news.''

Jaime nodded. ''So will Oscar.''

Jenn's eyes widened slightly. Steve had told her about Oscar's resignation (and his and Jaime's subsequent trip to argue their case to the Secretaries) and Jenn was relieved to hear that bitterness or bad feelings hadn't prevented Oscar from helping when he was truly needed. Jenn didn't know her husband's now-former boss very well, but from what she had seen, his sense of duty was strong...and he carried out his tasks with his whole heart.

* * *

Oscar had no ID to flash at the barricade (he'd left it in the middle of his desk when he'd cleared out his office) but the guard recognized him and waved him through without question. He found Jack Hansen and Bill Parr fumbling about, a set of the building's blueprints in hand. ''Find Austin,'' Hansen was telling Parr, ''and see if he can give you some idea of how many were likely to be in the building - and where. Then we'll need a head count to make sure no one is trapped inside.''

''Just start counting heads,'' Oscar announced, joining them without preamble or greeting. He _knew _OSI Headquarters (and its potential occupants, at any given moment) and could relay the information as easily as reciting his name and address. ''Where's the Fire Chief?''

''Over there,'' Hansen motioned, deferring to Oscar without question. (Right now, he really had no other choice.)

Oscar had slipped back into his Full-Height-and-Taking-Charge persona as though it was a second skin (which, in reality it was - for him). He strode briskly over to the Chief and began ticking off the places on the blueprints where people would still have been working at this point in the evening. ''And the NSB is checking now, to see if everyone is accounted for,'' he instructed. ''If not, these are the places to start.''

''Anything you need retrieved from the building, Sir?'' the Fire Chief asked.

''All Classified material is locked in firesafe vaults. Even if the whole place comes down, the vaults would be intact among the wreckage. We just need to make sure all of my people are safe.'' _The OSI might not be my agency to run anymore_, he reasoned to himself, _but these are still my people_.

''We're on it, Sir.''

Water was streaming full-force at the building from every possible angle - and it still looked like one wall was about to collapse. The firefighters re-doubled their efforts on the threatened area...just as Steve emerged from the building with a night receptionist in his arms. Oscar hurried to meet him.

''Broken ankle,'' Steve explained, handing her over to the paramedics. ''She's the last one out.'' He turned to his 'former' boss. ''Am I ever glad to see you!''

* * *

It was nearly dawn before Oscar and Steve returned to Jaime's apartment. Both of them were grubby, completely exhausted...and badly in need of a shower. But...they were safe. Jaime and Jenn pulled their men tightly into their arms.

''What happened?'' Jaime asked. ''Is everyone okay?''

''One broken ankle and some cases of smoke inhalation,'' Oscar summarized. ''But everyone got out safely - Steve had a huge hand in that - and the building held. There's a lot of damage and some of the offices were completely destroyed...but the building held.''

''That's wonderful,'' Jaime sighed. ''And the fire - do they know what caused it?''

''They'll do a more thorough inspection once everything cools down,'' Steve explained, ''but it looks like it was electrical...started in or near the elevators. No arson,'' he concluded (answering Jaime's unspoken question). ''And Oscar stepped right in, while Hansen was still busy trying to figure out which end was up.''

''He was doing the best he could, Pal,'' Oscar said charitably.

''Maybe,'' Steve allowed, ''but he sure was glad when you showed up. He couldn't find the rear end of a donkey if it walked up and -''

''_Steve!_'' both women admonished in near-perfect stereo.

''Yeah...okay. But Oscar - I think even ol' Jack knows now that no one belongs in that Director's Office except you!''


	25. Epilogue

Epilogue

Two weeks later, Jaime stood sturdily on two good legs and helped Oscar hang Sam's flag behind the desk of his new temporary office in the FBI's Headquarters. His real office would await him when restoration and repairs were completed and the building was deemed safe again. For now though, this was _home_ and Oscar was back, ready to lead 'his' people - and his friends. Behind them, Steve, Jenn and Rudy broke into wild applause and Steve popped the cork on a bottle of champagne (with ginger ale for Jenn). Since the fire, Oscar had been (unofficially) helping with the restoration plans for OSI Headquarters but other than that, he'd decided to spend time with Jaime while she received her new leg. He'd lovingly assisted in getting her up to speed again and back on her own two feet. The 'official' request from the Secretaries (for Oscar to return...and on his own terms) had come through just a few days after the fire, and today - with Jaime there and able to assist him - he'd finally reclaimed what had _really_ been his all along.

Jaime beamed at him, excited, joyful - and so very proud of the man she loved. The late nights, the dates broken at the last minute because of yet another world crisis - and even the phone calls that interrupted them at the worst possible times - all of it melted away each time Oscar's strong arms enveloped her and he gazed into her eyes to reveal a side of himself that was reserved only for her. His timing impeccable (as always), Oscar pulled Jaime close and kissed her ...and they stepped over to complete the circle of friends.

''To the future,'' Steve toasted.

They all raised their glasses with their own thoughts and dreams of what that future would hold. Jenn thought of the day, less than six months away, when she'd bring a new life into the world. Steve was thinking decades into the future when he'd be walking his daughter (he just _knew_ it'd be a girl) down the aisle. Rudy smiled with the knowledge that there would never be another emergency with no one able to take care of his 'kids'. Jaime and Oscar finally felt secure that they could combine two very different worlds without either world suffering - and they glowed with warm anticipation of their future...together.

END


End file.
